


Madonna's Spiral into Madness

by notyourusualweeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, not underaged Yurio, this is sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusualweeb/pseuds/notyourusualweeb
Summary: Right from the start, she was doomed to be a part of his madness.





	1. No one has to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a drabble series of Yuuko's infidelity with an aged up Yurio.

"No has to know." 

It’s what he said as he sauntered towards her, with that graceful stride as if he was gliding over ice. Her heart was beating fast, pulsing faster with each step he took until he was right in front of her and caging her with his body.

He had grown over the years, his body not the 15-year old built that she has first come to know. He’s taller now and more muscular — not as big as her husband, but the muscles are defined even under the layers of clothing he wore. His hair is longer now, tied in a ponytail to keep those silken, blond locks tamed.

His face, though, remains as angelic as when she first saw him. His blue eyes as piercing as they had been. _The eyes of a soldier_ , as how Otabek described them. But she knew, beneath that soft, angelic face, lies a monster. A beautiful monster.

"You’re shaking," he says as he cups her face. "Do you want to stop?" 

Yes. This is wrong. This is betrayal.

"No," she answers and puts her small arms around his neck to pull him closer. That was his cue to continue.

He traced her neck with his lips, hands leaving her face and coming to rest on her hips. He was always gentle with her, treating her with such gentleness as if she was a China doll. Even amidst their carnal activities, he would hold back and try not to be too rough with her.

But she likes it when he gets rough, when he pushes her against the lockers, or against the side of the rink when practice has ended long ago and it’s just the two of them.

His hands undoing the zipper of her jacket brought her back to her current situation. His long fingers latch onto her breast, massaging them in gentle circles and making her moan into his neck.

"Yuri," she whispers his name like a prayer, which eggs him to pepper her neck and jaw with more kisses. His leg goes between her thighs, and she’s quick to grind down to create friction.

She wonders how they had gotten to this point. Then she remembers when it all began.

A year ago, when he came back to Hasetsu with Victor and Yuuri. He showed up late one night in Ice Castle Hasetsu, demanding to skate alone. But, she watched him by the side, watched as he glided across the ice, doing jumps and spins, and taking her breath away with how beautiful he moves when he skates. She brought him a water bottle when he skated back to the side of the rink, and she wiped her sweat from his forehead. When his eyes caught hers, they stop what they were both doing. Everything was a blur from then on — him dragging her to the locker area, both of their hands pulling at their clothes, and both of them looking for that sweet release.

And it happens, again and again and again – in the locker area, behind Hasetsu castle, and even inside the bathroom of Yu-Topia. The age difference bothered her at first. He’s only 18, for God’s sake. But, she forgets it all when he kisses her.

His tongue intertwining with hers broke her thoughts. Yuri’s tall frame dominated her, and she had to tap him on the shoulder twice to push him back a little, breaking their kiss with a thin trail of saliva showing the connection they just had.

"What?" He asks with an annoyed look on his face.

I love you, she wants to say. I want to be with you forever, she thinks. But, then three girls with identical faces and toothy smiles pop up into her mind, making her swallow her words with the guilt building once again inside her chest. Instead, her hands found his face again and she gives him a chaste kiss.

"You’re so beautiful."

He scoffs, "What are you? A member of that fucking Yuri’s Angels?" 

Then she laughs a little because she knows that no matter how much he expresses his annoyance for his rabid fangirls, he likes them and loves the attention they give him.

"Let’s quit the chit-chat and get the fucking started," he says.

He spins her around in place and has her bend over. Her palms lay flat on the lockers for support, as he undoes her shorts and drags it down along with her white panties and dark leggings. One of his hands slid under her shirt, tracing her ribs before cupping her full breasts. She moaned into his touch, while her hips grind against his growing hardness.

He kissed the back of her neck, sucking and leaving small bites, but not hard enough to leave a mark. But, how he wanted to mark her, make his claim and show to the world that this woman beneath him was his to take. Even to that goofball of a husband of hers.

"You’re so wet I can feel it through my pants," he murmurs. He pushed forward, grinding his hips harder against her until he has her panting.

"Please." 

She felt him fumble for his belt and heard the sound of his zipper being undone.

"Is this what you want?" he asks, with the tip of his cock rubbing against her entrance. She wiggled and tried to feel him more.

He laughs at her impatience and continues to tease her, rubbing his head at her slick entrance and making her whimper more. "I want to hear you say it."

She bites down on her lip, trying to contain the sinful sounds she’s making. "Come on, Yuko. Say it." 

She felt like she was losing her mind with the way he was teasing her. It was pure torture, and she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "I…I.."

"What was that? I can’t quite hear you," he taunts. His cock slips past her entrance, sliding across her clit and making her shiver with the delicious friction. "Oopps. See what you made me do? Say it clearly, and I’ll make sure to get it in right." 

"Please...put…," he thrusts forward again. "Oh God. Please put your cock in me, Yuri." 

He scoffs again, "That’s a good girl." 

He slid inside her warm, wet entrance easily. She had to hold in a moan because of how big he felt and how he was filling her inch by inch. She felt his hand on her hip grip her tightly, while the other somehow managed to pull her bra on top of her breasts. 

He started with slow, long thrusts, letting her feel his full length and making her head dizzy with every movement. His left was playing with her taut nipple, pulling and tweaking it in time with his thrusts. 

"You’re so fucking good, Yuko. I could do you all day," he whispered in her ear, "If it wasn't for that pathetic of a husband you have, I would have had you right in the middle of the rink," he then bit her lobe. 

He lifted her right leg to change the angle of his thrusts, hitting her deeper and making her head spin with pleasure. 

"Right, there. There, Yuri. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop," she chanted like it was a personal prayer. 

He stood her upright, continuing to thrust forcefully that made her breast bounce with every movement. 

She felt his breath on her neck, grunting with the pleasure building up between them. "Yuko, I’m so fucking close." 

"Please, you can’t do it inside," she says but how she wanted to feel his warm seed flow into her and fill her womb. 

"Sorry, I can’t hold it in anymore," he grunts and milks her inside with his warmth. His right hand lets go of her leg and goes to play with her center, making her come with him. For a moment, she sees white as her orgasm comes crashing down on her, his hips doing short thrusts as he empties himself and rides out his own orgasm. 

They stay still for a moment - she leaning her head against his shoulder, while Yuri nuzzles her neck from behind. 

After a couple more seconds, he pulls out of her and tucks himself in his pants. He helps her on her feet, wiping her clean with a towel on a nearby bench and rearranging her clothes. 

Yuri kept his eyes on her the entire time, which actually made her feel embarrassed despite the romping they just did. "What is it, Yuri?" 

He leaned forward and kissed her chastely " _Я люблю тебя._ "

"What?"

"Nothing," he says, "I’ll see you around."

He turns around and goes out, leaving Yuko all alone in the locker room.

"I love you, too," she whispers.


	2. His love is fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can never be satisfied with just a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with another smutfest for this weird(?) ship. This chapter is kind of like a flashback. I had a hard time trying to write with Yuri's POV, so please bear with me if it's a bit OOC. HAHA.

“Not here."

He heard her whisper, as his hand started traveling into her inner thigh, leaving soft touches that he knows is slowly driving her insane with need. She grasped his wrist in an attempt to stop it from administering further ministrations. 

He hid a smirk. As if that was going to stop Yuri Plisetsky. 

They are currently in one of Yu-Topia's smaller banquet rooms. Seated around a low table with their friends and her husband, they've just finished dinner and are enjoying a few rounds of sake and beer in celebration of Katsudon's recent win in the NHK Cup. 

He sat on her left, while her idiot of a husband is doing a dance battle with the pig, both clearly inebriated from all the bottles of beer and sake shots that they've been drinking. Even fucking Nikiforov is out of it, seeing as how his clothes are starting to be undone bit by bit. That old lady who's been the pig's ballet teacher – _What was her name? Minako?_ – has passed out long ago. Which left him and her the only ones sober in the group. 

But he was horny, and he knows that she is too. 

He starts touching her, his fingers ghosting across her back, until they settled on the small of her back. Yuko looked at him questioningly, her eyebrows scrunched together. Yuri leaned back a little, making it seem as if he was straightening his long legs under the low table, his hand playing with the waistband of her skirt until it slid underneath the garter and started tracing the line of her underwear. 

He feels her shiver with the contact and noticed how her eyes started to look hooded. But, somehow, she managed to snap out of her trance and slap his hand away from her. 

"Yurio~ why aren't you drinking?" says Victor,with his pathetic grin directed at the blond. 

"Are you an idiot or what? I'm not allowed to fucking drink," he answer, subtly bringing his hand from behind Yuko and resting it on her leg underneath the table. "Besides, I don't want to make an ass of myself like those two fucking losers there." 

"You're such a party pooper, Yurio. Oh well, more for me then!" says Victor, downing yet another shot with that stupid grin on his face. 

Yuri was back to tracing circles on Yuko's thigh when Victor turned to her, "How about you, Yuko? Come on and join the fun! Don't be like this party pooper here." 

Yuri's fingers found their way under her skirt, which made Yuko's voice hitch and her face turn red. "Ahhh, I..I'll pass. I'll need to look after Takeshi." He squeezed her thigh at the mention of her husband's name. 

"Pffft. You two are such a killjoy," mutters Victor. "AHHH! YUURI! Do that move again!"

With that stupid pig and her goofball husband getting Victor's attention, Yuri's fingers slowly inched towards her center, tracing circles on her inner thigh. His fingers soon found her core and he smirked as Yuko gasp. He leaned close to her and whispered, "You're soaking already? I haven't even done anything yet." 

"Please, Yuri. Not here," she pleads, but his fingers were already brushing her panties aside, latching on her clit before slipping a digit inside. 

One of her small hands gripped his wrist under the table, as he slid his finger in and out of her slowly. He leaned forward on the table, his chin resting on his palm, as his other hand worked its magic inside Yuko. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw how her blush started to spread down her neck with her eyes becoming hooded once again from the pleasure he's bringing. 

He adds another finger, curving them inside her with his thumb circling the little bundle of nerves right above her entrance. Her breath came out in short puffs, her grip on his hand tightening, and he knows that she's close. 

_Fuck._

While he took great pleasure in torturing her, he can feel his own erection straining against his jeans. He had to readjust his legs to give way to his growing hardness. 

He looked at their other three companions in front of them, his eyes zeroing on her husband who's on the verge of passing out. _What a loser._ With one last flick on her clit, he felt her come in his hand, her liquid heat spilling over his fingers. 

His slipped out his fingers from inside her and from under her skirt, bringing them to his lips and tasting her. He caught her gaze, as his tongue lapped at his digits. He saw how her eyes turned a darker shade and he knows they're far from over. 

Yuko stood up and excused herself from the group with the reason of using the bathroom.  
Seeing as how everyone was doing whatever fucking business they were doing, he got up from his seat and followed after the woman. 

Yuri found her in a small bathroom, a couple of doors away from the small banquet room they were staying in. He knocked on the door, and when it opened, he didn't expect small hands to grab her and pull her inside. 

Soft lips sought out his own, tongues quickly darting out and intertwining with each other. As they kiss, he closed the door behind him, his hand feeling around for the knob and pushing down the lock. She pulled him further in the bathroom until he had her backed up against the sink. 

His hands fumbled with his belt and jeans, and he broke off the kiss, "You need to take care of this jackass first." 

He pulled down his underwear, his cock springing free and standing in attention. He placed his hand on top of her head and guided her down, making her kneel until her face was right in front if his throbbing hardness. 

Yuko's hand gripped his member, her tongue darting out to taste his head and the bit of pre-cum coming out of it. She licked from the base and placed soft kisses along his length before fully taking him into her mouth, his eyes rolling back at the feel of her warm, moist mouth. Her tongue skillfully circled around his cock, and he felt himself grow harder when she sucked at the head with her tongue licking the underside. He gritted his teeth and gripped her hair as her head bobbed along his length, taking him as far she can into her throat. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

With one final suck from her, Yuri reached his peak and spilled his seed in her mouth. He held her head in a tight grip while his other hand brace the sink for support, riding the first wave of his orgasm and basking in the primal, delicious sensation of her mouth as Yuko swallowed his seed. She released him with a pop, her hand coming up to make sure none of his cum will spill from her mouth. 

He pulled her up then kissed her again, his hands bringing her skirt up to her waist. He pushed until her back met the bathroom wall, with his legs in between her legs. 

His hand cupped her center, "You're dripping wet for me."

"Ahhh, Yuri. Please hurry, " she says while rubbing her wet heat against his palm. 

He pushed her panties to the side and slammed his length into her in one thrust, making her moan loud. 

Yuri put his hand over mouth, hissing as he thrusts in and out of her, "Shhhh. Not so loud." 

He pulled up her shirt and dragged her bra down to expose her bouncing breast.

"Do you want your husband to know that you're fucking another guy in someone else's bathroom?"

"Ah...ah...no.."

He grins, lifting her legs and locking them around his waist. He pushed her harder against the wall while his mouth descended on her breast. His tongue swirled and flicked her nipple before sucking on it, making Yuko bite on her fist to keep from moaning out loud. He turned his attention to the other peak, while his hand grab at her hips to bury deeper into her. 

Yuko pulled at his hair, making him release her breast from his mouth's assault and directing his head to kiss him deeply. Both his hands grabbed at her buttocks, making sure his thrusts hit her sweet spot over and over. 

He broke from the kiss, "You're _*thrust*_ so _*thrust*_ fucking _*thrust*_ beautiful."

And with one last push, he spilled his release inside her, feeling her clench deliciously around him as she comes. 

He buries his face in her neck, grunting while his load fills her womb. They remain connected for a few more minutes, his lips kissing the soft skin on her neck and ghosting over her pulse point. 

Yuri lowers her gently and pulls out his cock from her wet heat, immediately missing the feel of her. 

Yuko pouts at him, "I told you many times not to do it inside." 

"What? You love it when I come inside you." 

After cleaning up and rearranging their clothes, Yuri turns around again and kisses her on the forehead. "Let's go."

Yuko nods and follows him out of the bathroom, both checking if anyone’s around. 

When they got back into the room, everybody has fallen asleep. Yuuri and Victor devoid of their clothes, and her husband lying on his back next to the table. 

After placing blankets over their sleeping companions, Yuri comes up behind her. 

"Wanna go for round two?"


	3. Her world burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuko gets a visit, and a surprise comes with it.

"Bye bye, Mama! We’ll see you tomorrow night!"

Her triplets wave at her from the backseat of their car, each of their faces showing excitement. Takeshi will be taking them to his mother’s place who’s living in the next town a couple of hours away. 

"Are you sure you don’t want to come? I’m worried that you’ll be alone," asks Takeshi. "I remember you telling me a couple of days ago that you’re feeling sick." 

Yuko smiles at her husband, a tinge of regret forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Takeshi’s been nothing but a supportive and loving husband. Yuko’s having an internal panic attack for the last couple of days due to the fact that she was late. She’s been feeling under the weather and feared that she might be pregnant. The last time she and Takeshi were intimate was more than two months ago. How was she going to explain that she’s with child? So she went to the doctor in secret, and breathed a big sigh of relief when he told her that she’s not pregnant and was probably just stressed. 

"Don’t worry about me, honey. Yurio says he’ll come by, and he needs access to the rink later." 

Takeshi nods and smiles at her, "You’re so good to that kid. Ask him to drop by sometimes for dinner."

Yuko feels like her insides were being twisted but manages to smile as if her internal turmoils are non-existent. "Sure, honey. Please take care of the kids and yourself." 

Takeshi pulls her in for a hug, "I will. See you tomorrow night. I love you." 

She nods into his shoulder. And with a final kiss to her forehead, Takeshi and her triplets were gone. 

Yuko didn’t know what to expect when Yuri arrived that afternoon. She expected him to take her the moment he comes in and have his way with her for the entire day. What she didn’t expect was him bringing another guest. 

"Yuko, you know Otabek, right?" He nods his head to his companion.

She wanted to rub her eyes and pinch herself because this was Otabek Altin! Kazakhstan’s dark horse and hero, and he was standing in her doorway, looking as mysterious as he always is. 

"Of course. My name is Nishigori Yuko. Nice to meet you, uh, Mr. Altin?" She extends her hand and he takes it, gripping it lightly. 

"Otabek is fine." 

Before she can even reply, Yuri steps forward and envelopes her in a hug. His long hair was in a loose ponytail, a few of the strands hanging loosely. She brought her hands across his middle, playing with the long, silky strands of his hair. 

"We’re going to try something different," he whispered hotly in her ear. “I’m going to give you the best weekend of your life." 

He pulled away slightly, his lips ghosting over hers, "Now, are you ready to fuck?" 

Her voice left her and all she could do was nod. 

Yuri smirked and let her go to step inside the house. Otabek, who was watching the exchange with interest and surprise in his eyes, nodded to Yuko and followed Yuri into the house. 

Yuko put a hand over her chest and tried to steady her heart’s rapid beating. She wanted this. She called Yuri and informed him of her family going away. She decided that this will be the last time. 

Yes, this has got to stop. Whatever’s going on between her and Yuri, they both need to move on from it. Is it ever going to be easy, though?

When she walked into the living room, Yuri had already undressed down to his boxer briefs, while Otabek was sitting on the couch in just his jeans, his shirt and leather jacket gone. They both looked at her when she entered. 

"Uhm, Yuri, I--I need to tell you something," she began, her fingers playing with the hem of her blouse. "This will be..this will be the last time." 

She looks at him straight in the eye, "We need to end this." 

Yuri, for his part, remains impassive. But she saw something dark glisten in his blue eyes. It was quick, but she knew it was there.  
"Really now," he approached her slowly until he was just a breath away. "Then we must make the most of it, right?" 

His hands goes to rest on her waist, playing with the hem of her skirt and pulling her closer. Yuko resisted the urge to grind against Yuri’s growing erection. Her eyes went to Otabek who was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Yuri notices where she was looking and chuckles, "Are you shy because of Otabek? Don’t worry. He’s part of the fun." 

He gave her ear lobe a quick bite before pulling her towards where Otabek sat. 

"You’re overdressed for this party," says Yuri. "We don’t need this now, right?" 

He drags his hand in front of her blouse, cupping her breasts before slowly undoing the buttons. She felt another pair of hands ghost across the back of her legs, making her gasp and turn slightly around to see Otabek letting his fingers trail over her soft skin. 

"Are you nervous?" He asks, his hands sliding under her skirt and giving her buttocks a squeeze. "Don’t be." 

"You’re such a softie, Beka. For all I know," he finishes unbuttoning her blouse and his hands immediately latch onto her covered breasts, "Your cock’s dying to get some action." 

Otabek smirks,"You know me well, Yura."

She felt Otabek’s fingers travel from her buttocks to the middle of her thighs, causing her to shiver. She resisted the urge to grind into his hand, as his fingers probe her covered entrance. 

Yuri’s hand travels to her back, tracing small circles that made her tingle with pleasure. His hands trace the straps of her bra before finding its clasps and undoing them. He kisses her shoulder as he slid the straps down from her arms, his lips leaving hot, wet trails to her neck and jaw. 

Yuko moans when Otabek pushed her panties aside and slid a finder into her wet heat, causing her legs to quiver. She holds onto Yuri’s well-defined arms, gripping his muscles while another of Otabek’s finger enters her. 

She felt that familiar feeling of pleasure building at the pit of her stomach. Yuri soon found her lips and gave her an open-mouth kiss, his tongue seeking out to intertwine and play with hers. 

Otabek’s mouth traces the line of her panties from behind her, placing kisses on the small of her back and on her soft butt cheeks, all while his fingers continue pumping into her. She grinds down on his hand, eager to relieve the pleasure. His finger pinches her nub, and that’s when she loses it. 

Yuko arches her back, her breasts pushing against Yuri’s hard chest as her first wave of orgasm hits her. Otabek’s fingers continue thrusting into her, and she feels her cum leaking from her core to her the insides of her thighs. 

Yuri’s hand goes down to join Otabek’s assault on her pussy, "Wow, Yuko. You’re so wet." He massages the lips of her pussy while Otabek’s fingers drive in and out. "I’m jealous that you came this much because of Otabek. Was it good?" 

Yuko moans in response, feeling her legs buckle from the intense pleasure, "Please, Yuri..."

"Hm?" 

"I..need..." 

"You need what?" Yuri’s breathed hotly in her ear. "Say it. You know I’ll give you anything you want." 

Oh God. "Please...please fuck me up." 

"You heard that, Beka? You’re lucky I’m all for sharing," Yuri says as he rubs her clit and pinches it, which made Yuko gasps. 

"Sure," Otabek responds, his fingers finally leaving her pussy. 

Yuko leads them both into the guest bedroom when Yuri pulls her back. "No, I don’t want it there. Take me to where you sleep with your husband." 

She looks at him and is about to protest when Yuri speaks, "What? If we’re going to end all this kinky fuckery, might as well make it a blast." 

He leans closer and looks down at her, "Besides, I want you to always remember how I fucked you good. How Otabek fucked you. How you’ll be writhing in pleasure while we’re inside you." 

She sucked in a breath, her eyes going a shade darker. She goes to their bedroom with Yuri and Otabek close behind her. 

Once in the room, Yuri directs her to lie down on the bed while Otabek undoes his jeans and pulls it down. Her eyes trail over both men’s figures and she blushes when she finds their bulging erections. 

Yuri removes his underwear and reveals his cock in all its glory. He moves to the bed and straddles Yuko, moving further up until his dick is near her face. 

"Suck." 

Without question, Yuko’s tongue started licking the tip of Yuri’s cock, tasting the pre-cum that has started to gather. She took him in her mouth, sucking and licking as much as she could. She released his cock and tucked him in between her breast, then starts to suck on the head. 

The edge of the bed dipped, and she suddenly felt hands dragging down her underwear and taking it off completely. 

She feels Otabek’s hands part her legs, and gasps when his tongue started licking her core, which made her release Yuri’s cock from her mouth. 

"Who told you to stop?" He punctuated his annoyance by thrusting his hips forward, his dick probing her lips. 

She envelops him again with her mouth, making Yuri groan and move his hips more. She moans as Otabek pushes his tongue into her, causing the vibrations of her moans to heighten Yuri’s pleasure. 

"Fucking hell, Yuko. You’re so good," Yuri hums, grasping her hair in place as he thrust slightly into her mouth. "Want to know how her mouth feels, Beka?" 

Otabek stops from eating out her pussy to look up at Yuri, "Sure. Let’s change positions." 

"I have an idea," Yuri says, letting his cock slide free from Yuko’s mouth. 

Yuri directs Yuko to lie on her side, while Otabek lies down opposite her, his hard length in full view in front of her. Yuri positions himself between Yuko’s legs, his lower body right in front of Otabek’s face. 

"This way, I get to eat you while he sucks me," he says to her.

Before Yuko could respond, Yuri starts lapping at her entrance and pushing his tongue in her, making her moan softly. Otabek pushes his hips forward and she holds onto his erection, licking the underside of the head and the length of it. 

Yuri hums his satisfaction, as Otabek licks and sucks his cock. 

Oh God. What is this? She feels embarrassed but the pleasure overrides the humiliation whenever Yuri nibbles at her clit. She hears Otabek release Yuri’s cock and murmurs, "Shit, I’m cumming." 

Yuri’s mouth leaves her, "Already? Told you, Yuko gives the best blowjobs." Then resumes back to licking and eating her pussy. 

She comes hard at the same time Otabek releases in her mouth, making her drink him in and leaving Yuri satisfied with her own climax. 

Yuri leaves his place from between her legs and lies on his back while Otabek continues his ministrations on him. Yuko watched with fascination at how the Kazakhstan skater swallows Yuri’s entire length without any difficulty. 

Yuri grits his teeth, as he feels his climax building. Otabek’s relentless with his sucking, as if making Yuri come would earn him another gold medal

Noticing their neglected partner, Yuri grabs onto Yuko’s arm and directs her to hover over him so her breast are dangling over his face. He sucks at one of the twin buds, while his other hand massages the other. His hand travels down from her breast, across her flat stomach, and cups her wet heat, still sensitive from her previous orgasms. 

"Ah, Yuri. Please, please, fuck me now," she groans while riding his hand.

His mouth releases its hold from her breast, "So, whose cock do you want? Mine or Otabek’s?" 

"Ahhh. I want you both...please, just fuck me already." 

Yuri smirks, "You sure are a very impatient woman. What do you say, Beka? Should we fuck her now?"

Otabek gives his cock one last suck before releasing him, his lips wet with cum and saliva, "I think the foreplay’s enough." 

"Sure." Yuri sits up, “Dibs. My woman." 

He settles on the center of the bed, his head resting near the headboard. Yuri stroked his dick and motions for Yuko to straddle him. 

Yuko positions her entrance over his cock, hand on Yuri’s chest, as she rubs her opening on the tip of his shaft. Yuri’s hand rests on her hips, and with one quick move, he impales her to the hilt. She arches, head thrown back and breasts bouncing with the pace he set. 

Yuko gasps and mewls when Yuri’s cock hits her womb, her eyes half-lidded and mouth open. She moves forward, and Yuri catches one of her breasts with his mouth, his tongue licking over her nipple and causing it to harden even more. 

"Yura, I’m going in," she hears Otabek say from behind. 

"Knock yourself out," Yuri groans. 

Yuri stills as Otabek settles behind Yuko. The Kazakhstan skater bends Yuko a little bit, and she feels his finger probes at her rim. She bites down on her lips when Otabek.inserts a finger into her. 

She was feeling lightheaded from all the pleasure she’s experiencing, as Yuri resumes moving his hips while Otabek fingers her in the ass. Another finger is added, stretching her insides and making her wetter. 

Otabek withdraws his finger and rubs the tip of his erection against her entrance. Her breath hitches as Otabek slowly enters her from behind. 

"Ah...ahhh. Oh my God," she sobs. 

"You’re making such a lewd face right now, Yuko," Yuri smirks, timing his thrusts with Otabek’s. 

Otabek buries his face on her neck, kissing her shoulders and leaving small love marks across her soft, pale skin. 

Yuri grasps her full breasts, fingers tugging and flicking her nipples. "Tell me, whose cock is the best? Mine? Otabek’s? Or your husband’s?" 

"You’re so good, Yuko. I hope you choose mine," whispers Otabek.

Both Yuri and Otabek’s thrusts had her panting, the slapping of skin on skin getting louder with both men’s cocks going deeper in her. 

"Answer me, Yuko! Whose cock do you love to fuck?" He pulls at her nipples, punctuating his question with deep thrusts. 

"I..I love both your cocks. Please do me more!" 

At her answer, both Yuri and Otabek’s thrusts became quicker, driving her insane with the need to be filled. And after a few more roll of her hips, she finally comes, screaming with the pleasure and triggering Yuri and Otabek’s orgasm. 

Their cum fills her completely, and she sees spots dance behind her eyes. She fell forward, lying spent on top of Yuri, waiting for her heart to calm down. Otabek pulls out slowly and slumps beside the couple, his head nuzzling Yuri’s arm. 

Yuri’s hands travel over Yuko’s back, resting over her ass. Yuko looks up at Yuri, and kisses him softly. 

His hands grasp her butt cheeks, and he pulls away from the kiss. 

"Who says we’re done?" Yuri smirks. 

Yuko finds herself sandwiched between Otabek and Yuri when she woke up in the morning. She tries to move but shivers - Otabek was still inside her, his arms caging her in middle. 

She slowly shifts and his cock slid out of her, making her moan softly. Her movement woke up Yuri, who was facing her, his long lashes fluttering open. His face looks relaxed and sated, his blue eyes bright in the morning light. 

"Good morning," she smiles. 

He grunts and brings his head towards her chest to nuzzle her. "Morning." 

"We need to clean up," she says, her fingers caressing the soft strands of his long hair. 

"Later. I’m still tired."

She giggles. "That’s because you lost control last night." He snorts at her, as if saying she was too much into it as well. "I like it." 

He looks up at her, "So, is that you’re way of saying that you’re retracting what you said yesterday?" 

Yuko stares into his blue eyes and leans forward to kiss him. 

And they both know there’s no stopping them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the characters were a bit OOC. But I tried. Haha.


	4. The distance between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuko receives a gift from Yuri.

This is so embarrassing. 

Yuko presses her thighs closer to alleviate the burning ache that she’s been feeling the entire day. She wipes the beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her hand, feeling the tingling sensation run through her entire body. 

A couple approaches the counter. "Hi, miss. We’d like to rent two pairs of skates," the man says.

Yuko tries to smile pleasantly, but she was sure her red face is betraying her due to the odd expression the couple is throwing her.

"S-sure. What are your sizes?" 

The couple gives their respective sizes, and Yuko sets off to find their skates along the rows of rentals. She tries to move slowly, but a sudden wave of vibration causes her steps to falter. 

"Are you okay, miss?" the customer asks, looking at her from over the counter. 

"Yes, I’m fine," she answers with her face turning a deeper shade of red. Yuko gets on her feet and goes to fetch their skates. 

Once the couple was gone, Yuko braces her hands on the counter and tries to steady her breathing, but the fast rhythm of her heart makes it difficult. 

"Hey, honey," Takeshi comes out from the administration office of Ice Castle Hasetsu and approaches Yuko. She stood up straight to face her husband who was staring at her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? You’re face is red," he touches her forehead. "You’re kind of hot. I think you should head home for today." Takeshi tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and gives her a kind smile, which makes her insides twist. 

"Are you sure? I mean, i-it’s kind of busy today," she stutters. 

"Yes. Me and the kids can handle everything here. Just go home and rest," He kisses her forehead before pushing her towards the administration office so she could get her things. 

She bids her triplets goodbye and laughs at how they fuss over her, but still assures them that "Mama is a big girl, she can take care of herself," before heading home. 

When she arrives at her house, she bolts to the bedroom and took off her clothes with lightning speed. Wearing just her underwear and lying in bed, she reaches for her phone and dials a number. It’s just half past four in the afternoon in Japan, so it’s probably just past 11 in the morning in Moscow. 

It rings for a couple of times before the person on the other end of the line picks up, " About time you called. I’ve been waiting all morning," Yuri Plisetsky’s smooth voice greets her. 

She moans "Yuri....please." 

"Oh so you did wear it. Did you wear it while you were at the rink with your idiot husband?" He asks. 

She whimpers, "I..I can’t take it anymore." 

Yuko’s back arches on the bed when she feels the vibration inside her core get stronger. "Oh God, Yuri. Why are you doing this?" 

"What are you saying? Don’t you like my gift?" He says. She hears some shuffling in the background. 

One of her hands reach upwards to play with her breast, "No, I-I like it. But I can’t take this anymore." 

"Turn on your camera. I want to see that lewd face you’re making," he instructs. 

She does what she’s told and turns on the camera setting of her phone so the call turns into a video call. 

Yuri’s face appears on her screen, his hair loose and his bare upper half visible. "I fucking love that face." 

He moves to position his phone so it shows some of his lower half. The background shows his room in his apartment in Moscow. Yuri grabs a controller from the bedside and flicks a switch, making her gasps with pleasure. 

"This is such a convenient toy, don’t you think?" He grins at her as his other hand drag his boxer down to reveal his erection. 

Yuri sent her a package one day, containing a single note in Russian. Takeshi asked her about it, and she waved him off saying he probably made a mistake of sending it to their home. 

So, here she is, lying in bed, squirming and frustrated with the need to feel his length inside her. 

"Show me where it is Yuko." He instructs again. She sits up and positions her phone between her legs, dragging her panties to the side. 

The vibrator was lodged inside her, and Yuri controls it through an app-enabled controller. When he told her last night to wear it for the day, she didn’t expect it would bring her such intense pleasure. 

"You’re such a pervert, Yuko," she hears him say, while the strong vibration courses within her, her insides tightening. 

It was bordering on painful. The intense need to be filled makes her writhe and her toes curl. Her hand went down to play with her clit to alleviate some of the pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck me. That’s fucking hot. Just continue touching your clit," Yuri says on the other line. 

Yuri’s vulgar language makes her blush deeper, but does what he says. Her fingers rub against her clit before tracing the outer lips of her pussy. 

Her soft gasps echoes in the empty bedroom, mixing with the quiet buzzing sounds of the vibrator and the slick movement of her fingers against her core. 

She hears Yuri hum, making her adjust her hold on her phone so she could see what he was doing. Another shot of pleasure traveled inside her when she sees Yuri stroking his throbbing length. 

"See what you do to me, Yuko?" he says while pumping his cock, and she imagines that she’s the one holding doing that to him. 

Yuri presses a button on the control, causing the vibration to stop and making her moan in frustration. "Yuri! No..."

She sees a cocky smirk form on his lips, his hands still working on his length, then massaging the head. "I want to hear you beg for it." 

Yuko’s hand started to play with her nub, mouth open and toes curling, "Oh Yuri, please. Please don’t stop fucking me up."

She doesn’t see Yuri’s smug look, but felt the strong vibrations coursing from her center. With just a few flicks of her finger, Yuko comes undone.

She tries to catch her breath, trembling with the force of her orgasm. She pulls up her phone and sees Yuri grabbing for some tissues on his bedside. 

"You can remove it now," he instructs while wiping himself clean. 

Yuko reaches downwards and pulls out the vibrator from her wet, sensitive core. She puts it beside her on the bed and goes back to face Yuri on the screen. 

"You enjoyed it," Yuri says, and Yuko fidgets under his intense gaze. He’s lying on his side, locks of his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. "In the Rostelecom cup, why don’t you fly here to Moscow?" 

She flushes a deep red, "I’ll see if it’s possible. But.." She gazes into his eyes, and he waits for her to continue, " Takeshi and the girls might come." 

He scoffs, "You’re worried about that?" Yuko nods. 

"There’ll be plenty to do here in Moscow to get them distracted. So, while they’re busy with the sights, we’ll continue our fun." 

A devilish glint appears in his eyes, "I’m sure Otabek would be more than willing to play with us again." 

Yuko can only gulp, with her core burning in anticipation.


End file.
